Vanished - Chapter 3
by DaisyLuca
Summary: Starfire awakens in a mysterious place with many unanswered questions, and only one way to find the answers. Rated M for future language and sexual content.


Slowly, I opened my eyes and tried to absorb a number of things. Firstly, where was I? How did I get here? While grappling for answers, I began to remember last nights events, all the way until I passed out. Oh, no... Who took me here? Surely I was being held captive, for they knew my true name!

I began to stir and wake now, slowly crawling out of the large four poster bed that I was lying in. I noticed that my clothes had been changed from my black clubbing dress to silk black pajama shorts and a matching tank top. Luckily, I still had on my bra. Where the guntq'a was I?

The four poster bed had black sheets as well, and the gigantic windows covering the largest wall in the room were covered by black curtains, only allowing me to barely see that it was nighttime outside. There were no pictures or other memorabilia around the room, so I still did not know who my captor was.

Surely he had ill intentions. Yes, he saved me from the threatening alley men, but why? And how did he know my Titan name? Also, why was I here, and not in a medical center or my own apartment?

I lit a dim starbolt to navigate my way through the darkness, quietly moving until I was out of the room and in the hallway. Stealthily, I hovered inches off the floor and investigated the home. I seemed to be in some sort of mansion estate. I flew through several rooms until finally, I saw the masked man in the black suit.

I saw him before he was me. He was looking out the window over Gotham, appearing to be lost in thought. He was murmuring to himself inaudable things, which provided the perfect sneak attack for me. Coming swiftly from behind, I grabbed the man's right shoulder, spinning him to face me. I shoved him firmly against the window two feet off the ground and held a radiating starbolt about an inch away from his face.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?!" I demanded firmly.

Although surprised, the mystery man stayed calm and spoke with ease.

"Please, put me down. Extinguish your starbolt. I can explain everything."

Usually, I was more lenient with people I felt I could trust, and his mannerisms now struck me as trustworthy, even a little familiar. But because of last night's confusions and past betrayals by those I held dearest to me, I decided to bargain instead of trust.

"State your name, and only then shall you be released."

The man hesitated for just a moment before replying, "Nightwing. My name is Nightwing.

My nature was to slowly place Nightwing on the floor, but needing to appear much more vicious than I was, I dropped him swiftly. He gained composure easily, without ever breaking eye contact. Well, eye to mask contact.

"Starfire... Come with me. You need to be back in bed, you suffered a pretty bad concussion." While stating this, he sounded full of bitterness.

""Why do you care about me?" I regretted the words the minute they left my mouth, but I couldn't help myself. The only person who genuinely cared about me was Raven - however, I had not felt true co passion for or from another person since Robin left me. No one knew me and no one cared.

Nightwing took a moment to process this question before replying, "What do you mean? You're hurt, let me help you. Let's go lay you down."

He extended his hand toward mine, offering not only to hold his hand, but to trust him. Follow him.

"Nightwing, I want to be honest. I do not know how you know who I am, but please know this - the one person in this world who truly knew me deserted me. You may know my name, and perhaps some facts about me, but the one person who knows my heart of hearts did not like what he knew. I tell you this not to anger you, but to explain that I do not open up to people as I once had." I noticed that his face fell during my little speech, mixing together emotions of sadness and other emotions I could not detect.

After a moment of silence, I stepped forward and took his hand in mine.

"I will trust you for now, Nightwing. If I do my best to rest and heal the wounds on my head, will you please be honest with me?"

Grabbing both of my hands in his, Nightwing took a step closer to me and said sternly, "Starfire, I give you my word."

With that, we headed back to the direction of the four poster bed. My head was throbbing in pain, but I still had so many questions to ask.


End file.
